


Stress Reliever

by thimbleberry



Series: Surrender [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, daddy baekhyun forever, littlespace, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimbleberry/pseuds/thimbleberry
Summary: Chanyeol just needs his daddy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just short little thing but I had to do it. Because there can never be enough daddy!baek and baby!yeol. Especially with fluffiness. Enjoy!  
> P.S. What is this lol I don't know what I'm doing.

Baekhyun had been expecting it, to be honest. Promotions were a strain on all of them, and Chanyeol often had a hard time dealing with the stress. They had packed schedules, going from radio broadcasts to variety shows to performances nonstop, and they were all spread too thin at this point. It was hard, acting energetic and happy for the cameras when everyone wanted to go home and sleep.

  
Baekhyun could see that Chanyeol was struggling. He always smiled brightly and laughed, but when the cameras were turned off and they were back in the vans going home, his shoulders slumped and his face fell. He sometimes looked like he was about to cry.

  
Baekhyun had reached across the gap between them as they drove back to the dorms and taken his hand, running his thumb soothingly over Chanyeol's knuckles.

  
Sometimes Chanyeol was resistant, liked to hold off as long as he could, but he eventually would come to Baekhyun, flushed and embarrassed, asking for help. Sometimes he needed a release, to just not think about stress and promotions and appearances and being Chanyeol of EXO.

  
It was always pleasing to Baekhyun when Chanyeol would ask for help. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol needed it, but he never pushed the other, wanting him to take the first step. Chanyeol could be reluctant, and Baekhyun never wanted to force him.  
He's standing by Baekhyun's bed now, hands twisting anxiously in the hem of his oversized t-shirt. He blinks quickly, his throat working as he swallows. "Daddy," he mumbles, his voice unusually soft and high. It's late, and Baekhyun is tired, but Chanyeol's presence, his obvious nervousness, keeps Baekhyun alert.

  
"Baby," he says gently. He slides up from his spot on the bed, silently offering a place for Chanyeol to take if he wants to.  
"I...I need," Chanyeol continues, bangs falling forward over his eyes. "I..." He trails off, frustrated, but Baekhyun knows. He reaches a hand out to grasp Chanyeol's wrist and bring him forward. Chanyeol lets Baekhyun pull him onto the bed, folding his long legs underneath him and curling into Baekhyun. Chanyeol's bigger than him but right now he seems so small, tucked against Baekhyun's side and hiding his face.

  
"What is it, hm?" Baekhyun hums into his hair, still damp from the shower, and Chanyeol shivers. "You seem stressed out lately, honey."

  
Chanyeol makes a tiny sound at that and turns to press his face into Baekhyun's neck. "Need you to take care of me," he mumbles.  
Baekhyun hums his approval and brings a hand up to stroke down Chanyeol's spine, warm through his shirt. Regressing like this was therapeutic for Chanyeol, it calmed his nerves. Just being like a little kid helped a lot with his emotional wellbeing; little kids didn't have to worry about anything, they were just taken care of.

  
Baekhyun just holds Chanyeol like that for a minute, letting him ease into it. He often needs a few minutes to get all the way into his headspace. Baekhyun massages gently at the back of his neck and Chanyeol squirms, halfway on Baekhyun's lap.  
Baekhyun turns him slightly and eases him down onto the bed on his back, relaxed and open.

  
"Daddy's got you, sweetheart. You're okay," he reassures and thumbs over Chanyeol's cheek, watching his eyes squeeze shut. Chanyeol breathes out shakily and relaxes all the way.

  
Chanyeol gets like this sometimes. He had struggled with it at first, trying to repress what he wanted, but Baekhyun had encouraged it. Chanyeol needs an outlet, and this always helps him. He's more relaxed afterwards, and he always sleeps soundly. Baekhyun never minds. He likes being able to help Chanyeol and take care of him. It makes him feel better when Chanyeol feels better.

  
Baekhyun settles beside Chanyeol, turned towards him, and reaches up to run a hand through his hair. The dyed strands are wet from his shower, and he smells like coconut shampoo. Baekhyun keeps combing through his hair gently and Chanyeol's eyes slide shut.

  
"What do you want, baby?" He whispers. Chanyeol's face flushes with the slightest bit of pink and he bites his lip. Chanyeol turns his head to hide in Baekhyun's hair, and Baekhyun smiles adoringly. Sometimes he feels a little bit in love.

  
Chanyeol's shyness is enough to tell Baekhyun what he needs, so he tugs Chanyeol's shirt up a little bit and lets his fingers tease along the skin above the waistband of his boxers. Chanyeol's hips lift a fraction, and Baekhyun drags the boxers down his long legs, letting them drop over the side of the bed. The air is cool on Chanyeol's bared skin, sending a shiver across his body, his toes curling.

  
Baekhyun settles back down beside Chanyeol, stroking over his stomach and sides, lips pressing to his neck and along the line of his jaw. His hands are calming and Chanyeol relaxes further into the mattress.

  
"Touch yourself, baby,” Baekhyun says softly, dragging a hand down Chanyeol’s side. His fingers are light and warm as they skim across his ribs in gentle touches, and Chanyeol exhales shakily, a flush high on his cheeks.

  
He wraps a hand around his half-hard cock, his breath hitching at the contact, and lets his eyes slide closed as his pumps himself. It doesn’t take long before he’s fully hard, soft breathy noises escaping him on every glide of his hand over his cock, heavy and hot in his palm.

  
"Nice and slow like that, baby," Baekhyun says. "Keep going."

  
He feels so small under Baekhyun’s gaze, so safe and warm and absolutely protected. It’s reassuring, the soft touches along his sides, the weight of Baekhyun’s eyes on him. Chanyeol likes the guidance, the way Baekhyun talks him through it, the way he can make Chanyeol feel this way so easily. Baekhyun's presence is steady beside him, and Chanyeol can feel the warmth of his body, soft whispered words near his ear.

  
“That’s good sweetheart, just like that, so pretty,” Baekhyun coos. "My baby, so pretty."

  
It makes his skin tingle with pleasure, hearing every word of praise.

  
"Daddy," he whimpers, feeling dazed and almost floaty. His hand speeds up along his cock, so, so needy. He bites into his lower lip and jerks his cock desperately, and then Baekhyun's hand is squeezing around his hip, a warning.

  
"Slow down, baby," he says, thumb circling Chanyeol's hipbone. "Not yet."

  
A high, thin whine bubbles up in Chanyeol's throat, his hips twitching up as he forces himself to slow his strokes. He's panting slightly, eyes shut and teeth digging into his lower lip. Baekhyun brings a hand up to cradle his jaw, turning Chanyeol's face so he can kiss him. Chanyeol whimpers as he pulls away. "Daddy," he says breathlessly. "Can—can I come, please?" 

Baekhyun smiles and runs his fingers through Chanyeol's hair, considering. "Hmm," He lets his nails scratch lightly over Chanyeol’s scalp and drags his hand slow and heavy along the column of his neck. “Yes, baby.” He won't deny Chanyeol this, not when he's so good, pliant and obedient and wanting.

  
It's only a few strokes later that Chanyeol tenses, coming over his own fist with a soft cry. Baekhyun is whispering comforting things in his ear again, talking him through it as he trembles.

  
"That's good baby, so good. So pretty for daddy."

  
His face is slightly damp with tears, and he sniffles and turns to curl towards Baekhyun. Chanyeol feels kind of hazy still, floaty and nice, and he hardly notices when Baekhyun gets up to grab a washcloth. He lets Baekhyun clean him up with the warm cloth and then tuck him under the blanket, laying down beside him. Chanyeol curls up beside the older boy, pressing his nose into Baekhyun's neck and enjoying the feeling of warm arms around him, fingers playing aimlessly with his hair.

Baekhyun kisses his forehead and Chanyeol wriggles even closer with a sigh. It’s warm under the blanket, and he wants to just stay there for as long as he possibly can. He's being even more affectionate than usual, nuzzling at Baekhyun's collarbone and twining their legs together. He giggles a little, and Baekhyun hides his smile in Chanyeol's hair.

"How do you feel?" Baekhyun asks softly, still petting his hair.

"Good," Chanyeol mumbles. He already feels sleepy, his mind relaxed and body gone limp. "Thank you daddy," he says in a quiet voice, and Baekhyun smiles.

"Of course, sweetheart. You were so good," Baekhyun tells him and moves to pull the blanket up tighter around him. Chanyeol is practically glowing with happiness. He loves it when Baekhyun says things like that, praises him and kisses his forehead and makes him feel safe and warm.

  
He sniffles again and noses into the crook of Baekhyun's neck, closing his eyes. It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep after that, but Baekhyun keeps himself awake for a few minutes. He doesn’t like to waste times like this, when Chanyeol is warm and soft and sleeping peacefully. He’s managed to fit his long limbs up against Baekhyun’s body, legs tangled and arms around each other, and he makes a little sighing noise in his sleep as he tucks himself impossibly closer.

  
Their little arrangement seems to be for Chanyeol, but Baekhyun gets just as much out of it. Seeing Chanyeol like this helps Baekhyun relax as well, knowing the other isn’t stressed out, wound up, agitated. Baekhyun lets all of the tension bleed out of his body and closes his eyes. They’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend read this and pointed out that I possibly left Baekhyun with a boner while Chanyeol just crashes…um. But I feel like that wasn't really the point of the fic so I just left if like that ehehe XD. I mostly just wanted to focus on Chanyeol's regression and Baekhyun taking care of him, so anyways, I hope you liked it! Comments are greatly appreciated!! ^^


End file.
